Uma aventura no tempo
by septemberpotter
Summary: Uma vira-tempo quebrado e James e Lily Potter vão parar no futuro... Vinte anos no futuro.
1. ACCIO

É uma verdade universalmente aceita, pelo menos no mundo bruxo, que Hogwarts é o melhor lugar do mundo.

Por isso mesmo Lily encontrava grande dificuldade em se despedir desse lugar. Na última segunda terminara seus exames e agora lhe restava uma semana livre antes do término do seu último do período letivo.

Duas semanas pontuadas por momentos nostálgicos e boas risadas com os marotos à margem do lago negro.

Mas nesse momento estava em um dos raros momentos sozinha, no dormitório feminino, arrumando seu malão com seus pertences ainda espalhados pelo aposento

.Era, ela pensou, engraçado pensar em deixar o lugar que lhe proporcionará tanto: amizades se fizeram e de foram, tinha encontrado um objetivo de vida, uma ambição de carreira a seguir e até mesmo, contrariando todas as expectativas, um amor. Um sorriso brotou eu seus lábios quando olhou para o anel que James lhe dera no dia anterior. "Eu não sei o que será a partir de agora, e para onde vamos, mas sei que quero estar com você" ele dissera.

Com um suspiro ela terminou de arrumar seu malão e o fechou, deixando de fora um pequeno virartempo que usou para frequentar as aulas e agora devolveria a McGonagall.

Desceu as escadas para o salão comunal e lá estavam os marotos, sentados a um canto, Pedro estava ausente, provavelmente dormindo. Estavam sozinhos no salão comunal.

Ela viu, com um sorriso se formando em seu lábios, que estavam todos muito sonolentos, muito possivelmente porque foi noite de lua cheia e eles a passaram com Lupin.

"Noite difícil?" ela perguntou ao dar um pequeno selinho em James e se sentar na poltrona vazia ao lado dele. Sirius bocejou e Lupin deu olhar culpado.

"Teremos que arranjar outro lugar para nossas aventuras mensais agora que deixaremos Hogwarts" - Sirius falou, sua voz sonolenta.

"Bem, espero que vocês durmam um pouco" - ela falou enquanto se levantava - "vou ver McGonagall".

"Para que quer a McGonagall?" - James perguntou, estava com tanto sono que sua cabeça tendia para o lado enquanto falava. Lily olhou para os lados para ver se ninguém os via. Agora que acabara tudo não fazia mal contar, provavelmente jamais voltaria a usar o tempo. "Para devolver isso" - tirou o pequeno vira-tempo do bolso das vestes e mostrou.

Nenhum deles pareceu reconhecer o objeto, ou não sabiam o que era ou estavam por demais cansados para olhar melhor.

"Ora lily, você não poderia…" Mas o que ela poderia ou não fazer nunca chegou a saber, por nesse instante Sirius recolheu o objeto que tendia na mão dela, o agarrou com olhos admirados. " ual, onde conseguiu um desse?" perguntou enquanto levantava a altura dos olhos.

James e Lupin pareciam ter reconhecido também porque olhavam admirados para o pequeno relógio.

"Não é meu, é de Hogwarts, por isso me devolva" - Ela respondeu estendendo a mão. Sirius não se moveu.

" Lily, usou isso o ano todo? - Todo o sono parecia ter deixado Sirius que votou ao seu habitual ar travesso. " e não nos contou?"

"Se tem uma coisa que aprendi neste ano convivendo com vocês, é que devo ter cuidado com o que falo, agora me devolva, Almofadinhas" Lily conhecia aquele olhar, conhecia bem demais para não reconhecer o que se passava na cabeça do amigo. Sirius olhou para James e depois para Lupin. "Ora vamos, podemos nos divertir um pouco antes…" -

James parecia concordar com o amigo, mas vendo o olhar de Lily, falou: "É melhor devolver". Sirius pareceu desapontado, olhou para Lupin que também não parecia apoia-lo. Vencido, estendeu o pequeno objeto, mas a má vontade de fazê-lo somada com uma noite sem dormir, fez com que o deixasse escorregar por entre os dedos. Foi como se acontecesse em câmera lenta, o objeto ia caindo prestes a se espatifar no chão,

Lily ergueu a varinha e enunciou um feitiço convocatório, ao mesmo tempo Lupin, James e Sirius faziam o mesmo. Então o tempo realmente pareceu parar, as árvores lá fora estavam paradas e uma ou outra voz que antes se ouvia de alguém conversando se selecionou. Então, as coisas começaram a se movimentar em uma rapidez assustadora. Pela janela se via o dia indo e vindo várias vezes e centenas de vultos passavam por eles. Tal situação se manteve por vários minutos, talvez horas.

Então tudo voltou ao normal.

Estavam mais uma vez parados na sala comunal vazia. Mas algo estava errado, LIly observou, aquela mesinha de centro não estava ali antes e a lareira não estava acesa e, definitivamente era verão antes - agora pela janela se via uma grossa camada de neve na copa das árvores e o lago negro congelado

"Nós voltamos para dezembro?" - Sirius, que também olhava para a janela, perguntou.

"Acho que sim" - respondeu Lily - "é melhor voltarmos antes que nos deparamos com a nós mesmos, seria desastroso. Ela pegou o vira-tempo que jazia no chão e seu sangue gelou.

"Oh meu deus… oh …" Quebrado, irreversivelmente quebrado.

"O que faremos?" - Perguntou Lupin olhando o objeto como se ele fosse um parente que acabara de morrer. "Vamos a McGonagall, ela saberá o que fazer" - Não era a melhor opção, não mesmo. Receberiam uma baita bronca, mas era a única forma de resolver isso.

Mas antes que pudesse dar início a seu plano, o retrato da mulher gorda se abriu e por ele entraram duas meninas, uma ruiva e uma morena de cabelos bem armados, conversando animadas. O choque deveria transparecer em seus rostos, porque as meninas pararam de conversar e olhavam para eles.

. "Harr..." - A menina ruiva começou a falar olhando para James, mas parece confusa, agitou a cabeça como se afastasse uma mosca e não falou nada.

Ninguém falou mais nada.

Parecia que estavam mais uma vez sob a magia do vira-tempo, paralisados. Então a menina ruiva voltou a falar, dessa vez com a voz mais firme:

"Desculpem, mas vocês são da Grifinoria?" " É que nunca vimos vocês" - acrescentou a ver o olhar ofendido de Sirius. "Claro que somos" - Falou almofadinhas -" só devemos estar um pouquinho diferentes porque acabamos de…." – Mas parou de falar frente ao olhar ameaçador de Lily.

"Pensando bem, nunca a vi também, qual o seu nome?

"Gina Weasley"


	2. Tal pai, tal filho

**Tal pai, tal filho**

A última guerra provou para o mundo bruxo que há áreas da magia ainda não exploradas. É claro que não fazia nem um ano que a guerra havia acontecido e todos ainda carregavam marcas, internas e externas.. Então, era se se esperar que os bruxos começassem aceitar que a magia é, por mais que você a conheça, mutável, inesgotável e surpreedente.

Mas nada, nada mesmo, nem a magia mais impensável ou mesmo Luna Lovegood poderiam explicar porque um grupo de quatro pessoas que estavam induvidavelmente mortas aparecem no meio do salão comunal.

Mas lá estavam eles, muito mais jovens do que quando morreram e com um ar de travessura que nunca antes se viu em seus rostos.

Gina Weasley, que viveu intensamente o ano anterior, tendo como professores comensais da morte, e sendo torturada semanalmente por ir contra a antiga diretriz, sabia muito bem que a magia, das trevas ou não, está sempre se superando.

Apesar de saber disso, nada a teria preparado para a cena que tinha em sua frente.

Obviamente sempre poderia recorrer a explicação de que estava sonhando.

Ou louca.

Era muito mais fácil acreditar que aquilo era uma peça criada pela sua mente.

Mas se sua sanidade ainda estivesse intacta, podia jurar por Merlin que ali, na sua frente, estavam Lupin, seu ex professor e Sirius Black, padrinho do seu namorado.

É claro que tudo estaria bem se eles não estivessem mortos.

Ou se não parecessem uns vinte anos mais jovens do que da ultima vez que os viu.

Ou se não estivessem acompanhados por, Gina sentiu um arrepio ao pensar isso, James e Lily Potter, que, como não poderia deixar de ser, também estavam mortos.

"Weasley. ..Weasley. ." - O menino alto, que Gina tomou por James Potter, parecia tentar se lembrar. "Acho que um Weasley se formou faz um três anos, você é parente dele?

"Vo.. Vocês mexeram com o tempo?" - Hermine parecia seguir a linha de raciocínio de Gina.

O que indicava que ela não estava louca.

O que era decepcionante, porque preferia estar louca a acreditar no que via.

Ou pensar como Harry ficaria se descobrisse.

O grupo parecia, apesar do ar travesso, estar alheio a situação. Obviamente, não tinham tido a intenção de viajar para futuro e muito menos viajar vinte anos.

"Sim, oh, vocês podem nos ajudar?" Respondeu Lily Evans (ou seria Lily Potter?) olhando para Hermione. "Acho que meu vira-tempo deu um pequeno problema. .."

" Pequeno.. Pequeno. . Sim. Em que ano vocês estavam? - Voltou a perguntar Hermione. A pele dela estavam tomando uma cor esverdeada e Gina percebeu que sua mãos tremiam.

"Ano, oh não, devemos ter viajado apenas alguns meses, tenho certeza que ainda estamos em 1977, no máximo no natal de 1976, certo?." - Lily falou meio tímida

Hermione parecia que ia desmaiar a qualquer momento e a própria Gina começava a se sentir meio tonta. Apesar de saber quem se tratava desde do incio, aquela confirmação foi demais.

Quais seriam as consequências disso? O que mudaria?

Mexer com tempo era muito imprevisível.

Muito perigoso.

Hermione parecia pensar o mesmo, porque depois do choque inicial, ela declarou:

"Vocês precisam voltar, precisam mesmo voltar. Agora"

"Não podemos, podemos? O vira-tempo quebrou"

"Meu Merlin, precisamos tirar vocês daqui" "Se Harry os ver... ".

"Vocês poderiam me dizer quando estamos? Porque claramente viajamos muito e pelo que vejo para o futuro, dado que vocês parecem nos conhecer" - Lupin falou pela primeira vez. "Se vocês tiverem como nos ajudar, podemos voltar. Em que ano estamos? Quem são vocês? Por que nos conheceram assim que nos viram? E quem, em nome de Merlin, é Harry?'

" Remo, vocês viajaram vinte anos do futuro, conhece as regras, não podem permanecer por mais tempo. Isso poderia mudar tudo. Não interessa quem nós somos, quanto menos informações tiverem melhor e precisamos pensar em tirar vocês dessa sala por que se Har…" Mas, como magia, as palavras de Hermione pareceram conjurar justamente a ultima pessoa que elas queriam ali. Harry Potter, com seus cabelos negros e mais bagunçados que nunca, olhos redondos, parecia incrivelmente jovem para alguém com sua fama.

Fama essa que com certeza o Profeta diário não conseguia se cansar de aumentar, publicando, pelo menos uma vez na semana, um texto sobre o mais jovem herói do mundo bruxo.

A entrada de uma cópia de James Potter não passou despercebida pelo grupo de viajantes no tempo.

Lily Evans soltou uma exclamação antes de levar as mãos a boca.

Sirius Black soltou um sonoro palavrão

E Remo Lupin agora estava tão pálido quanto Hermione.

Por ironia, James Potter continuou alheio, estava muito mais interessado em descobrir em como soltar para casa do quem em observar o novo presente na sala.

"E Mione, adivinha quem acabamos de encontrar no sag. .." Harry Potter, ao contrário do pai, não ficou alheio a situação por muito tempo. Enquanto falava acompanhou o olhar de Mione e Gina até o outro grupo e a revelação foi tão instantânea como arrebatadora.

Obviamente Harry Potter aprendeu durante a guerra a abrir a cabeça para o extraordinário. Afinal se existe uma pedra da ressurreição, se Lord Voldemort pode dividir sua alma em sete pedaços e se ele carregou, durante 17 anos,uma parte do maior bruxo das trevas dentro de si, tudo era possível.

Tudo, menos ver eles ali.

Porque até mesmo o extraordinário tinha seus limites, e eles estavam mortos.

E pessoas mortas não renascem.

Mas, a não ser que fossem fruto da imaginação, lá estavam eles.

Era seu pai, não havia dúvida. O vira exatamente igual nas lembranças de Severo. E sua mãe, ainda muito jovem, mas já com os olhos bondosos que tanto apareciam em seu sonhos.

E também Sirius, mais bonito como nunca fora depois de Azkaban.

E Lupin, sua morte era tão recente, e sua presença tão constante agora que Harry era padrinho do seu filho, que sua aparição foi a que lhe causou mais assombração.

Não parecem pálidas lembranças evocadas por feitiço, tampouco as aparições causadas pela pedra da ressurreição. Eram completamente sólidos e vivos e pareciam confusos e assustados como nunca os vira antes.

"Harry, você… Você está vendo o mesmo que eu?" - Rony também parecia ver, o que provava que Harry não estava alucinado.

"Será, que alguém poderia nos ajudar?" - James parecia mais assustado do que divertido agora. Ele conhecia magia o suficiente para saber que viajar vinte anos no tempo não era seguro, nem um pouco seguro.

O grupo do presente não soube o que responder e até mesmo no grupo do passado só James parecia capaz de falar. Os demais estavam assustados e assombrados demais.

"Oh. Meu. Merlin. James, você viu esse garoto?" Sirius parecia agora muito mais sério do que antes e seu olhar corria de James para Harry com um olhar cada vez mais assustado. "James, ele é. .. só pode ser… se estamos vinte anos no futuro. .. ele é. .."

"Meu filho"


End file.
